


The Promise

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Community: dailyfics, Flying, Gen, Implied Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I promise mommy," He said choking on his words a bit, "I'll find a way to fly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

The first time John Sheppard realized he wanted to fly a plane he was five years old. 

It was his first time on a plane and like all kids he was scared. But before the flight took off the pilot took him and a bunch of kids to the cockpit to show them around. He even got a cool little souvenir pin to wear

He spent the whole of the plane ride looking out the window seeing the clouds roll by beneath them. He felt safe there like he belonged.

"I want to be a pilot!" John exclaimed. 

His father Patrick Sheppard just laughed. 

"Don't be ridiculous John," He said, " you know your place is in the family business."

Tearfully John looked out the window again. This time instead of feeling peace, he felt chaos. His father was always shutting down his dreams from being a fireman to being a Doctor. Patrick wanted his son to be a businessman and it was drilled into his head. John never really mourned the death of those dreams. 

But this was different.

A comforting hand ripped him from his thoughts.

"Don't worry Johnny," it was the calm and comforting voice of his mother Isabella Sheppard. "You'll find a way to fly."

John felt himself smiling once again...even if his father wasnt going to support him he knew his mother would no matter what.

Six months later she was gone. John stood over her coffin with tears in his eyes.

"I promise mommy," He said choking on his words a bit, "I'll find a way to fly."

-0-

20 year old John Sheppard's face stung from the harsh slap across his face. But he stood tall and still. It wasn't the first time his father hit him after all.

"What the hell were you thinking boy!" Patrick screamed waving the sheet of paper that officially stated he was out of Stanford "dropping out of Stanford to join the Air Force! What would your mother think?"

John just smirked at the question. Of course trying to use his dead mother to guilt trip him when he knew it will go nowhere. He just chuckled and made his way out the door. Two years of waiting tables and an inheritance from his dead maternal grandfather he was ready to do this.

"Don't you walk out on me boy," Patrick roared again his face beat red, "I will cut you off! You will never be allowed to step foot in this house again." 

With his hand on the doorknob, he turned to face his abusive good for nothing father for the last time.

"You just watch me!"

-0-

The moment his plane began soaring through the air, he briefly glanced at the picture of his mother he placed on the dashboard. He knew she would be so proud of him.

"I did it mom." He said with a grin.

His eyes once again were on the horizon. Finally everything had fit together. He was where he belonged.


End file.
